In general, an audio signal output device capable of lowering the output volume is known when the output volume is high. Such an audio signal output device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-053510, for example.
In Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-053510, there is disclosed a television receiver including a scene section processing portion configured to distinguish a main part section containing a content signal such as a television broadcasting program and a commercial message (CM) section from each other, a volume gain determination portion forming a control signal lowering the volume of the entire CM section in which the output volume is relatively high by a certain amount as compared with the volume of the main part section on the basis of a volume representative value of the CM section and the volume of the main part section immediately prior to the CM section, and an audio processing portion sequentially outputting an audio signal whose volume gain is adjusted on the basis of the control signal from the volume gain determination portion to a speaker. In this television receiver, an average value of the volume for each prescribed time period in the CM section is set to the volume representative value.